Her importance and her goodbyes
by Mikoya L. Mitchie
Summary: setsuna sakurazaki past came to hunt her and force her to decide her fate and her life beside her kono chan... a certain prince also came to take her away from her mistress...I INTEND TO FINISH THE STORY ON MY NEXT UPDATE!.
1. Chapter 1

HI! Im in the mood as a new member hehe…

Im not that good at English grammar I'm sorry! If you notice wrongs and wrongs I accept it and I'm aware I would make mistakes I'm not that comfortable anyway.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NEGIMA… HAIZT

* * *

Her importance and her goodbyes

A deep sigh came from him while he silently looks at the view in front of him.

Mahora Academy

Who would expect that someone like him will do anything to the point of opposing his father to see that certain person?

_We have a deal years ago I appreciate the help you have done and now it's my turn to make the move of protecting her _

_I won't deny the fact that I am against this but I am happy to see you determined and… excited._

_Of course I will be excited it has been years but still it's fresh and…_

_You don't have to continue if it hurts you a lot that saying it gave you hardship there's no need to let it out in your mouth_

_He smiled at him the person who has been a great help for him especially to her._

_Eishun sama _

_Yes…_

_I will definitely protect Setsuna no matter what happens _

_I know you will_

* * *

Good morning class at last someone words calm the over energetic classmates of her.

Negi stood up in front of the class the class great him back warmly.

I will start our homeroom but before that I will be honored to let you know a important news from the dean.

When she heard the word dean she automatically looks at that person seat.

She smiled at her then her heart start to misbehave again.

Konoka really have a very dangerous effect on her that make her uncomfortable but happy at the same time.

The school adopted a new program called exchange student as the name said since today we will have a new student from other school who will be joining us.

All of them have been shock by the news but not all of them take the news calmly.

We do? That's great sensei!

Great job Negi kun

It took another few minutes for negi to calm down her classmates.

Please calm down I can't introduce the exchange student if you won't even let me start.

Class let Negi sensei finish his statements

Class reps take over and she did it the class became angels who would fool anyone except the class 3-A itself.

Thank you class president as I was saying there's a new student who will join our class for a month please be nice to him and treat him… normal

She almost laughs on the last word Negi said. So he aware of her class beyond normal behavior eh.

Mr Kinomoto you can come in

It's a male!

Just like her classmates she has been surprise to hear the word Mr. but unlike them she have been shock to death when the figure entered the room stood in the middle in front of everyone with his serious face and horrifying aura.

_**Hiro! **_

Her mind freak out what is this guy doing here and how did he?

She has a bad feeling about this.

Secchan are you okay?

The voice of her beloved ojou sama became the reason for her to return to reality.

She smiled _don't have the idea how_

Im okay… _for now_

* * *

_I only plan on doing one shots because it's really difficult for me to write in English. My writing style makes it really complicated for me to apply…_

_But because I really can't deny the fact that I love konosetsu I'm going to try writing this story even if it will make my head spin..._

_Expect me to finish this…_

_Thank you for reading it and for possible reviews thank you…_


	2. Chapter 2

I am not good at english im sorry if you you have to bear with it.

But i cant improve if i dont try to write... hehe

I dont own negima if i was it will be in tagalog...kidding kinda

* * *

Her Importance And Her Goodbyes

Chapter Two

Seechan where are you going?

She wanted to look back leaving kono chan was one of the things she's not comfortable of. She always wanted to be with here just looking at her smile it was already enough reason for her to face the day with a smile. But the fact that Hiro came to mahora is something she can't ignore.

I will visit you at the dorm later.

After bowing as a respect she rush her steps at to the hallway but still she didnt catch up with him

_He's fast like the old times_

* * *

Whats up with her?

I dont have an idea

she dont want to be worried but it really puzzle her how silent secchan become since the homeroom start until it finish.

And that exchange student there something unusual with his stares.

She trembles in fear because of that stares that she had no idea where to and what for.

* * *

Because of her ability as a half demon it didnt take her long to find that guy who she wanted to punch in the face or wanted to see and kick him out of mahora.

She smiled its odd because her past as a hanyo never really gave her a reason to be thankful in her existance aside from the face that because of that tribe she manage to meet kaonoka's father. To meet konoka and to be with her.

If could have been faster for you to get up here if you use youre wings

Yeah right?

She's sacrastic but he's more sacrastic.

I have the right to complain it's not easy to wait in the corner praying for someone to remember that hey! there's an idiot somewhere out there who's always patient with me and love more than anyone else.

She smiled aside from konoka and the new friends she made in the academy this person in front of her who's using that cute smile of him was the person who can dig up everything about her and use it a weapon to put a smile on her face.

Im sorry i been very busy and...

Did you even think of visiting me even just ounce

There's still a smile on his face but it was not the same smile minutes ago. There's sadness in that smile that make the guilt inside her grow wider to the point that she feel ashame.

I did... i just cant

But you can try

Im sorry

That's it! that magic word youre using it

Im really sorry

_She is! _

Hey... setsuna...

Yes?

I miss you

She stood in front of him then wondered how come every word that came from him never failed to touch her heart.

Without even asking permision even though she doubt it if he will refuse she slowly begin her steps to get closer to him then hug him.

Im sorry

Stop saying sorry you know that i hate that right?

I guess then i really dont have anything to say

Just tell me you miss me and ill be okay

Youre full of drama

She let go from the hug then pinch his nose.

Really setsuna?

Irritation was written all over his face.

Here i am doing everything i can and she 's there being sacrastic and thingking that im only acting.

Seriously do you consider acting as a side position

Ill kiss you

Go on then ill put a cut in youre handsome face

She dont like the grin that have been form in his face.

I know im handsome but you dont have to praise me dont worry my offer wont change

Baka...

Why are here anyway and this time i want an acceptable and serious answer...

He throw something to her

It's a rat

Did you miss eating that?

I need answers

Are yous till eating that try it it's fresh

Prince sama

Finally he became serious

Im here to fetch up my fiance...

* * *

I really have a lot of idea to write regarding this story it's just really hard to write hazzzzz...


	3. Chapter 3

im in ahurry sorry for the errors

I dont own negima

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

Ahm konoka... are you aware that you look like a patient in the mental hospital finding a toy even though she really doesnt own one because you see... youre freaking me out!

That's an insult she's really intending to insult her to make her angry but she didnt acomplish even a single stare from here.

Negi on her right side gave her a look of

_Isnt there any plan in youre mind other than that?_

what? Im not that smart

Negi shakes his head then lead his eyes to konoka who's busy walking in circles.

Ahm konoka san can you please sit with us a cup of tea will ease youre tension.

She instanlty grab her tea out of the table she really have a sharp sense. Konoka jump closer to negi and grab his collar.

She did the right thing the negi's tea messed up the table.

Negi where is secchan? Something wrong it's already midnight. Its really unusual for her to...

_Oh please! Where are you setsuna someone freaking out here who's freaking me out. I need tro deliver papers tommorow!_

Secchan she... she didnt visit me today negi

She tried to avoid konoka's eyes but she's slow

Did i do something wrong asuna?

_Oh come on! Really konoka worrying like that? Youre important to her! More important than her own life..._

Im sure that she's busy on something important you know? Maybe a mission that suddenly came up that the headmaster ordered her to do.

She started to massage konoka's shoulder to help her calm down.

Lately it's really been very easy for konoka to be worried towards that swordsman. Konoka was always carefree on the positive attitude thingking that everything will be alright but when ever setsuna's involve the girl freaks out!

I already talk to grandpa there's no mission asuna

Maybe she goes out with mana finding some new guns

She and kaede have a trip to kyoto a meeting with father

She cant believe it she already did her own investigation.

Konoka dont tell me you became a stalker?

_There's a blush on konokas face!_

Well... there's nothing wrong about checking some of setsuna activities right?

S_eriously _ konoka youre starting to gave me shivers.

Im just worried

Worried or insane?

Maybe... both

Her eyes widened

Youre scary

We need to find secchan

If setsuna is hiding i really have a great idea why?

Asuna just help me find her

Have you seen a doctor lately ?

She gave her a dangerous stare with the meassage of _im dead serious here!_

Just help konoka out asuna san there nothing wrong about checking out if one of youre friend is okay.

Dont lecture me negi i already have enough on class

If you say so

She did a deep breath then hold konoka's hand

Okay let's go find that bird then put her on a cage

Secchan is not totally a full bird asuna

Im kidding konoka

There were about to go to the door to open it in order to go outside the campus for all night searching when they heard a knock.

Ojou sama im here can i come in

Secchan!

Konokas face was priceless just like the wind she lose her beside her. Excitedly open up the door and jumps up to the un prepared swordsman.

Eh ojou sama

She smiled when the two landed on the floor.

Setsuna's face redened like a tomato when konoka started to rub her face on her chest.

I miss you so much secchan where have you been?

Konoka's voice is full of happiness

Ojou sama please let go

I dont wanna unless you answer my question

But ojou sama...

She spend the rest of the day with me

A sharp yet powerful voice silence everyone of them.

Are you okay setsuna?

The man standing outsidethe door offered his hand to setsuna's whos under konoka.

Im okay hiro

_Hiro? Setsuna? What up with casual names?_

Konoka let go of setsuna she offered her hand but setsuna grabs the man hands she wanted to get close to setsuna and punch her when she notice a very sad emotion on konoka's beatiful face.

Are you sure youre okay?

The guy have that concern in his voice with her black concern eyes.

No bones broken besides ojou sama always welcome me like that

Her mind changes about punching setsuna when she gave that warm smile on konoka that gave the healer a reason to smile as well.

I see

He wanted to throw the guy when he gave konoka that sharp look.

So... can i interfe where have you been setsuna and why spend a day with a... _bastard_ guy we dont know

Ahm he's hiro hiro this is asuna and of course negi sensei then ojou sama also known as konoka konoe

I know them you dont have to introduce me to them

He's a snob.

Im not really interested to know him

If he's a snob then she'an arrogant

Setsuna feel akward because of the aura that spread through out the room.

Ahm it's already late im going

But secchan you just came

Konoka have that sad emotion again.

I need to go ojou sama i just visit as a promise

But...

Goodnight to all of you sensei where going

Who are you? Are you blind or just a coward to ignore that konoka isnt vene finish talking to setsuna!

We will leave

Hiro you dont have to be snob towards asuna she's a great friend

At least setsuna stayed on her side.

Im sorry

_What happened?_

The cowards face soften then smiled at setsuna a very wide smile.

I guess then i cant help myself from being protective

What the hell is going on here!

From the table she begin her steps towards the three then stand beside konoka grabbing her shoulder. She became worried when she felt that she's shaking.

Who are you in setsuna's life?

Im her fiance

Did the world just reach it end or it just that the ground shake that she heard the weirdest sentence in her entire life?

That's a joke right setsuna coz you see it's really funny

Negi said

Ahm actually it's kinda true

I need to go to the bathroom

Konoka runs toward the bathroom

I need to go with her you know _bathroom emergency_

* * *

Chapter three that's an effort sorry for the errors


	4. Chapter 4

A/N= sorry for all the mistakes on my last chapter. I write that chapter on that spot one hour for me to rent a computer then let my ideas flows in my mind while my fingers do it works on the keyboard and my eyes on the monitor checking my time. When I wrote the last sentence of chapter I only got three minutes and I still need to save it upload it then post it! It's depressing and really stressful.

Anyways howdy ways this is my chapter four and I must say I put my mind to it! No worries it's not rushed just like the last one.

I didn't expect any reviews but there is and when I read It I been energized to write that's why even though I rent computer to read some stories in my wattpad account I found myself writing chapter two and three that have been rushed for me.

In short thank you for the reviews for the suggestions and positive comments.

I will try my best for the following chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own negima

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

That sigh of yours bothered me and it still bothering me.

She just smiled to Hiro who's beside her. There were on the rooftop it gave her a warm feeling of being up there looking at the sky while the wind blows her hair.

That day surely was peaceful but that kind of days doesn't assured anything.

She's still aware that a day would come that fate would never be that nice to her.

Setsuna

Hmmm

Marry me please

I can't

I'm expecting that answer but still I'm wishing for a miracle

Yah me too... _miracles_

Setsuna…

Yes?

I wanted to save you

* * *

Eva san!

_These kids don't they have some other things to do than bother me!_

Chachamaru don't open the door

Chachamaru said nothing but obeyed her. She smirked on the door then continues reading.

Open this damn door old lady!

That asuna brat started to kick her door. She tried to control herself handling her temper but she's an evil vampire and evil don't show any mercy especially to someone who's willing to break your door.

Chachamaru at my back

Yes master

Chachamaru stand behind her she moved her finger then the door slowly managed to open on its own. She is ready to strike the brat who disturb her reading time but when she's about to cast a spell a crying konoka jumps to her.

What the fuck!

She was shock and annoyed somehow irritated and kinda angry then a little uncomfortable when konoka hugged her more tightly while she continue to let out her tears.

What's the fucking wrong!

She knows that konoka was a happy go lucky girl, jolly and always smiling but she don't have an idea that when konoka cries it will affect even a cold heart her very cold heart and it scares her to hell.

Secchan's hates me

A love problem? She shouldn't open the door she should have let the noise disturb her than the crying konoka to manipulate her.

How can that swordsman hate you she couldn't even afford to make you cry?

But konoka's crying now right?

Asuna I really hate you and hating you more because you point out something right.

I'm smarter than makie… I think

She rolled her eyes then tried everything to be free out on konoka's tight embrace.

You see kid If you have problems regarding that swordsman you visit the wrong person. Now go and let me continue reading the book.

Konoka didn't say anything but the tears on her eyes didn't stop flowing.

Im not here to seek advice Evangeline

Her eyebrows form a straight-line then her eyes face asuna's eyes.

Then why did you bring a crying konoka here?

I tag her along because as you can see since last night revelation she didn't stop crying. _And locked herself up in the bathroom until setsuna and that snobbish hiro take their leave_

Get out of here I have a feeling you will waste my time

Oh come on Eva san! if you do this favor then I will give you negi and let you drink all of his blood.

She's tempted but she's not a fool to believe that.

She shouldn't let her eyes take off on asuna because when her eyes landed on konoka she became insane because the girl have that pain in her eyes. She rubbing her eyes in order to stop her tears but the pain in her eyes was already enough reason to explain you that even though she's trying everything she can to stop crying she just can't because whatever maker her cries gave her a pain, a pain that's slowly killing the healer.

All right what is this favor?

She's been cornered she's really starting to curse herself for letting herself be affected by the other brats life.

I want you to kill someone?

_Kill someone that's unexpected?_

And who is this someone?

She stop killing anyone a long time ago but if killing someone will gave her back her peace then why not as long as that someone deserve it there's nothing wrong about that

_And since when did you think about the right thing? _

_Oh hell shut up thoughts!_

Setsuna's fiancé

That swordsman has a fiancé? but she's a les-

Stop that guys, there no reason to kill anyone asuna

At last the healer started to say something.

But konoka…

Don't worry I think I already cried a lot I'm already okay

The healer smiled but it's not even close to the smiles she had before.

Are you sure konoka? If you want we can talk about it with setsuna

She didn't say anything, observing is much better than getting yourself involved in the situations that you're not expert about.

I am okay asuna I just need a little time alone to recover from the news.

The healer bowed to hear

Im sorry if I became a bother eva san and…

asuna thank you for the concern.

Konoka kissed asuna in the cheek before waving goodbye to them.

They didn't say anything; silently they look at her until she disappeared on the door.

So who's this someone you want me to kill?

Asuna gave her a shock expression but after recovering an evil smile have been form on her face.

Is she's the one who's evil or this brat who is grinning?

* * *

Honestly I think I'm improving

(Oh come on stop fooling your own mind! by yourself proclaim praises)

Thank you for reading it

Have a nice day


	5. Chapter 5

I posted not just one chapter but more than one

( im not that motivated hehe)

Maybe because when I write any stories in tagalog expect me to write long stories but unfortunately I can't adopt that in English because I'm still in the learning process.

Thank you again for the reviews and for the suggestions im trying my best to meet up the readers expectations.

Sorry for my errors

Disclaimer= I don't own negima!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Asuna show's her concerns more than she expected she will. Even though she's not really in the good mood she can't stop herself feeling thankful that she have a great friends like Asuna, Negi and even Evangeline san whose there to support her. She really does appreciate her friend's efforts but in the kind of situations she's in she wishes to be alone and think on her own.

Secchans having a fiancé it bothered her more than anything else in fact it's the only thing that her mind thinks about. It surprises her how hurtful it have been to her. And make her wonder why is she hurting? Shouldn't she be happy for secchan because if it's true that hiro san was her fiancé and secchan's didn't even show any sign of disapproval does that mean that the guy makes her friend happy?

Secchans happiness? What is that to her? Ever since the two of them became friends she wishes secchan's happiness more than anyone else. Seeing her being in hurt because of battles make her wish that somehow she can do something to ease secchans burden of her fate as a warrior. Sure she's aware that she needed to fight in order to protect her but if she's the one to asked she wanted secchan to be just a normal girl who can fool around without worrying if it would be okay to smile that there no reason for her to back up her happiness.

She wanted secchan to gain happiness

_Then why is she crying?_

It's because I don't want to lose her

_Why are you afraid to lose her?_

Because she's my most treasured friend?

_Then why is it painful?_

I don't know!

She found herself crying again in the middle of the night where no one bothered to walk around. In the middle of that silent night she felt alone and desperate, to find the answers and reasons of her pains.

Ojou sama you shouldn't wander around this late

That soft voice makes her heart beat faster.

She looks up to see that person. she's offering her hands whose holding a handkerchief.

She found herself froze on her sit. She wanted to say anything but her mouth continued to shut she wanted to hold her hand but her hand didn't even listen to her minds orders.

Ojou sama are you okay?

She still didn't say anything even until the time secchan's manage to sit beside her.

Secchan moved her hand the one who's holding the handkerchief. She gently presses the handkerchief places around my eyes. She smiled and with her fingers she wipes away my tears taking away the chance of it to wet my face.

I hope your okay because seeing you cry was more hurtful than receiving a cut from an opponent.

She bit her lower lip she need to ask if she didn't she would surely regret it.

Are you really going to…

Marry…that man

Setsuna didn't say anything she just stares at sky. That night the stars shine brightly.

Secchan

Do you want me to marry him?

Setsuna eyes were still on the sky

For a minute there she can't say anything even though her mind was yelling protest she still couldn't say anything. Instead like secchan she stared at the bright night sky.

She really wanted to ask a lot of questions like if she's in love on that guy or would she leave her to be with that hiro and if she will when would it be?

_As if I'm going to be ready for that?_

Kono chan

It surprise her that secchan called her in that nickname that her voice was so soft and pleasant. It really gave her heart a warm and a reason to smile despite of the confusions her heart and mind going through.

Yes secchan?

Did you heard that when a person left this earth ground she won't be totally gone?

That question scared her unexpectedly.

Why did you ask?

Nothing

She smiled then pinches her nose that she only did twice despite of the years they have that deep friendship.

You didn't answer my question secchan

_Where could she be getting that courage of hers?_

Kono chan do you have a free next sunday?

Secchan's was really avoiding her questions maybe because it's true that why she's hiding it.

Hey kono chan let go out next sunday

Ha?

She smiled

She froze

Im asking for your permission to go out with me next sunday

Why?

_Don't ask anymore question! There's a chance she would change her mind._

Because I wanted to spend the rest of the day with kono chan next sunday

Why?

She laugh it's a nervous laugh and she's starting to blush.

That make her smile, secchan was really cute when she's blushing.

Please don't ask anymore question just say…

She's smiling while waiting for secchan to continue her speech.

Well?

She's teasing and it's because the blush on secchan's face were getting worse.

Ano…ah…i…please…

Secchan im waiting for the words your trying to say

I… please say…

She hide her face secchans doing everything she can to avoid eye contact.

Yes…

Her voice was weak

I can't hear you and I can't see you eyes

Secchan's sighed deeply really deep then turn around her look her in the eyes that surprise her.

Plase say yes that you will go out with me next sunday

Oh my secchan! of course I …

Secchan are you okay? Secchan!

Secchan!

Secchan collapse before she could even say yes.

She's trying everything she can to wake her up.

She smiled when a thought of kissing her while she's unconscious entered her mind. Her face gets closer getting rid the distance of their faces when she realizes something.

Next Sunday is…

_Secchan's 15__th__ birthday_

* * *

Well this turn out okay than I expected and longer

Thanks for reading…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N= please bear with me

Disclaimer= I don't own negima.._wanted to_

* * *

_CHAPTER SIX_

I am not expecting a visitor especially you father

The old man who's standing in front of him didn't say anything he just gave her a gaze. A gaze that gave him a hard time to look on.

What he said was lie but it's true that he didn't expect the old man.

I guess then I am wrong of thinking that he's not going to involve himself deeper.

Why did you let that kid interfere with setsuna and konoka?

He had the right

Konoka had the right too

I don't want to disagree with you father but let's face it that kid have the right more than konoka have.

The upcoming event will make no good to your daughter

My _precious daughter_ if only he could do something to stop the upcoming event he will definitely move and make an action but he can't. All he has was the chance to extend her life but he doesn't own it and he would never be.

I am starting to think that we made the wrong decision

There's nothing wrong about giving a hopeless child a chance to see a day without suffering because of her unwanted existence.

I do not like the fact that we can't do anything else but to depend with that boy

That boy cares for setsuna more than anyone else he's an important part of setsuna's past and he will be the one responsible for his future.

When would the tribe take back setsuna?

It took him minutes to be able to answer.

On her birthday

Then finding a replacement should take place even though I doubt it if we will find another one who would care for konoka deeper than she is

The sakuzaki family was already prepared. the training of the new guard have already been in place years ago. They were just waiting for the signal then they will take over the position.

When are you going to send the new guard?

On the day setsuna would left

Make sure that you're going to be there for your daughter on that day. I can't afford to face her and explain that setsuna was fated to leave her. I'm sure that it would be painful for her and seeing her in pain it's something I can't handle

Who would? Since konoka's birth he desired for the child happiness and safety that why even though a guard was already set for her he still find himself in searching.

The idea of letting someone take the position of her life safety was something great to him. And because of this he found himself on that tribe.

He's going to visit ask some questions and then leave but on her stay a child who's tiny but have that powerful aura around her catches her attention. That child was nothing compares to the child's wandering around her laughing but she stood up from the rest. She's just there in the corner but her presence was always watchful.

_Please take her away with you make her stronger _

He found himself closing his eyes he already prepared himself for this in years he's already convincing himself that the day would come, that he was just borrowing her that the rights of her would always be on the tribe. But that's a total shit they don't have the right to a life that they don't even know how take importance with.

_Did I do the right thing of getting you if I did then how would I help you setsuna?_

He takes a deep breath

_I am sorry for this konoka that you would bear the pain of losing a dear friend._

* * *

_Thanks for reading_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N= please bear with me

Disclaimer= I don't own negima..._wanted to_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hello kid

_He's a snob ha just like the brat asuna said. _

Look at me brat you will regret it if your going to make me take action just to meet your eyes.

What do you want vampire?

How would I tell you if wouldn't even look at me hanyo

The brat hanyo look at her but he had that sarcastic smile on his face that staring to piss her off.

Let's make this easy what is the reason for you to be here?

Just like I always answer I am here to get married with setsuna

Too bad because the swordsman would rather face death than marry someone who is not the healer

The hanyo brat dark eyes trace pain but suddenly replace by anger.

And that's a foolish decision of her

Is it? Then how come you're doing the same thing that you described as foolishness.

It's more foolish for setsuna because that healer don't even care for her like I do. You can replace a one friend with more than two friends but you can't replace a love that have been true and only one.

You are jealous

I pity setsuna for getting herself involve with someone like her whose taking her for granted

You really don't understand don't you? If you love that half hanyo expect the healer to feel the same. Facing pain quietly wishing for someone else happiness despite of your sadness isn't that enough proof that the healer cared for her half hanyo just like the prince cared for his slave.

She gets nothing as a response

_There's no reason to kill him asuna…_

* * *

_She's really spending quite a long time with that guy _

A lonely sigh came out from her mouth. Her eyes she doesn't have to bother looking at a mirror she's sure that those brown eyes reflects what she feels. She's missing her after the night they talked when she finally able to smile after a long of sleepless and tearful night secchan became busy. Sure she visits her but only to check out if she's okay there were times that she's tempted to say I'm not okay I'm missing you! But she just can't. Every time she would open the door to leave she's always fighting with in her stopping the urge inside of her to hug her and ask her to stay.

She don't want to entertain the idea of secchan leaving her side but seeing her with that guy Hiro break all the confidence she had of being with here together _forever. _

_I sure miss her blushing_

Finally she could be able to smile even though she's in vain.

Every time secchan's blush her heart skipped beating faster than it should be. When she holds her a warm feeling of being held always conquer her heart. Just being besides her knowing that she would always be there melted the reason of her to be not thankful. Omais were nightmares for her but having secchan as her protector a nightmare became a nice dream.

When she's around the color of her surroundings became rainbows

She giggled since when she became that corny towards secchan's importance to her.

_And since when did you become so concern of her being everywhere but not there beside you?_

A knock in the door prevented her from answering her own question.

Who is it?

Ojou sama it's me can I come in?

She really misses her

She calm herself before opening the door a smile was already prepared although she doubt it if the smiled can hide her inner worries.

Is there anything you need secchan?

She smiled then makes her steps inside the room.

I am surprised to know from asuna that you decided to spend the day in this room alone.

She decided to remain silent saying nothing would save her from possible complications.

Do you want some tea ill prepare some

Sorry to bother you ojou sama

It's nothing secchan _your not a bother you would never be_

After taking some tea the two of them remain silent. She wanted to start a conversation but she can't say anything. She found herself looking at her secretly. Treasuring every minutes that secchan was there in front of her.

She moved in her place without saying anything. She shakes a little when secchan moved beside her really close to her. Her expression when she looks at her was unreadable.

Isn't there something troubling you secchan?

She stared for me in a moment before she smiled.

Silly kono chan there's nothing wrong I just want to be with you

That surprises her and makes her wanted to cry. Why is she like this? Why she showed up every time she's being doubtful of her staying? Why did she never fail to touch her heart even though she doesn't have the idea that she could? how come even if she's sad the feeling of her beside her melded her pain and replace it with containment?

How come when she thinks of happiness secchan was the one on her mind?

Secchan move more closely to her. She led her head in her shoulder then closes her eyes.

They stood like that for how long she doesn't have an idea and she really doesn't mind of knowing. But the desired of staying like that forever grow within her.

Kono chan you're warm

Your warmer secchan

No your warmer

Really I wonder how warm?

She blushes

Please don't ask further

* * *

Sorry for the errors

Thanks for reading

Mitchie lutz leaving…

Have a nice day …


	8. Chapter 8

A/N= HI

OH YAH

THERE'S THIS VERY INTERESTING FANFICTION IVE READ TITLED DARK VOW BY AKINA AKHAI

It was really amazing story and interesting way of writing I'm really impressed that's why I am going to mention it I'm aware that a very great way to gave a writer an inspiration is a story of her to be appreciated. Give this fanfiction a try and I assured you your time will not be wasted.

Give it a try read review it add it to your favorite follow it…

DISCLAIMER= I DON'T OWN NEGIMA

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

Chapter 08

Your name?

Sakurazaki Takeshi

Fighting style?

Shimmeryu swordmanship

_Just like her?_

Are you aware of your duties and responsibilities?

Yes sir protecting konoka ojou sama from the shadows.

He sighs deeply

From the shadows? We will not adopt that you will protect konoka closely beside her.

After saying that sentence she calls on someone who's patiently been outside waiting.

Good morning sir

She bowed to her, her greeting have trace of her undying respect and loyalty to the konoe family especially to her granddaughter.

This is takeshi I believe you know him already

Of course sir

She turns her gaze to the man standing confidently beside her.

It's nice to see you again takeshi senpai

Although I should be here sooner still it's nice to see you setsuna

He didn't like the cold tone of the man but he remained silent and allowed himself to observe them silently.

I will leave konoka ojou sama safety to you from now on please take care of her

I will definitely will

For the first time since that day he saw a smile on setsuna's face.

Thank you senpai

That's when he decided to enter a minute of silent was already enough to make him uncomfortable.

Lead takeshi kun to konoka I will let you handle everything setsuna

Thank you and goodbye sir

No

The girl look back at him with a shock impression in her face even the man beside him showed impression of surprise then a sharp glare at setsuna.

Takeshi kun please wait outside give setsuna and I minute to talk privately

He sense disapproval but he didn't hear anything from him. He simple make his bow then walks out the door.

Why is it earlier?

The girl can't look at her she's avoiding eye contact to him

The ceremony needs a lot more time of preparation than expected I need to go sooner

He's body was starting to fire up because of so much negative feelings he had for this issue.

If only I can do something…

You helped me more than enough sir

He shouldn't but it's really hard to control yourself when you're on a state of breaking down.

He turn his chair in order to lose the sight of her it's not because he wanted too he just wanted to set her off without giving her more hardship.

I will never be grateful enough to the konoe family. You gave me not just a second chance but the reason to keep on. Serving the konoe family has been a great honor to me and it would always be. A servant that been saved by the family. I will leave not and keep my undying loyalty to the konoe family as a sign of gratitude and overwhelming thanks.

You will be a great lose to our family

I'm sure that they would be other servants who felt the same way towards the family sir. I am not the only one who will be loyal and thankful sir

_You're wrong you're one of a kind setsuna _

Setsuna

Yes sir?

It no use of keeping emotion, this is not the time to be tied up to a position this is a time when one such him should be thankful enough to let go ounce in a while.

He stood up from his sit. Take a round walk from his table and stand in front of setsuna.

The girl bowed to him down at her knees.

He let go of a deep breath then hold her shoulder guiding her telling her to stand up and face him.

He hold upon her shoulder tightly, hoping that he make her feel the real thing that going on his mind. The fact the he really don't want to _let her go._

Face me setsuna

The girl was shaking

Please

It took a minute of patient to wait. The girl slowly turn her heads up facing him there were traces of tears in her eyes but she's doing everything she can to stop those tears from falling.

He let his hand move then put it on her check.

Thank you child

His other hand holds her hand and presses it.

Thank you for being a very important part of our family

They were no words that been heard from the room. But you can certainly hear a girl who's crying is it because of happiness or sadness? No one knows but one thing is sure she would always be forever grateful to the konoe family just like the konoe family has been grateful of having her.

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

This is konoka ojou sama room if you may ask me I will suggest to look at her from the shadow first in order for you to be aware of her day's activity and ways of her handling it.

There were no response from the guy, she's expecting that

Talking like you know everything huh setsuna

I don't intent to offend you I …I don't want any more complications and-

Shut it up I don't want to be lectured by you

She did remain silent

Don't act like you know everything because I am sure that we both know who and who's right?

I'm sorry

That won't bring back anything setsuna

Takeshi let go of his sarcastic grin while taking his steps away from her.

I know I'm not in place and I will never be but can you please take good care of konoka ojou sama

Takeshi stops his steps

I will take care of her more than you can I will prove that to you to, my family, to the konoe family especially to konoka ojou sama.

There were determinations in his voice a determination that make setsuna smile.

Thank you takeshi and I know you wont believe this but I am in guilt because I been really happy to be konoka's guardian I even considered it as the most meaningful position one such I can proclaim. But I am also aware that all things were just temporary that protecting ojou sama was not really my job it was you're job that I been borrowing. I am sorry that I came and stole a position that has been originally yours.

He felt a force of wind pass through his back and when he looks back at setsuna he saw it.

The white wings that been a reason for her to be part of the sakurazaki family the reason for him to hate her, reason for him to be…jealous of her. The reason for his hidden insecurities.

Is it that time already?

Yes

The white wings of her started to move making him feel force of winds passing through his body.

Someone could see you

It doesn't matter anymore

He sense it the sadness in her voice he's starting to doubt himself if he had the courage to face her with the possibility of seeing her eyes.

He's not prepared to see it because he doesn't want to see it that emotion that could broke anyone heart.

Thank you for giving me the chance to borrow the position especially to the fact of giving me the chance to be a sakurazaki. Being known as sakurazaki setsuna I…

She's have tears in her eyes and he don't want to look at it longer

I... I love being setsuna sakurazaki I will always be and I will go keeping that name with me.

He's not sure if setsuna's flying away from the ground is the reason that he's standing there silently. He let her go without saying even last words to her did he have to? Or he just can't afford to say _goodbye._

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

Where is she?

The girl who suddenly showed up on the moment he need to be alone make him more irritated.

Do I need to answer that question?

The girl face turns red and he's sure it's not because she's blushing or anything romantic related. It's something similar to him.

Damn! With that sarcastic response of yours I need an answer hiro

Even though she uses a loud voice almost shouting at him it didn't affect him. What he feels is more than worst of what he can get from an angry konoka.

Where is secchan?

There were warnings on her voice

He avoids looking at her and let his eyes look at the view outside the window where he sees that figure a moment ago.

There were moments of silence then a sobbing voice break it.

Please…

It came from konoka

Tell me where secchan is

I can't… _he really can't_

He can't stand it anymore he hurried his steps he needed to get out of that room.

Before he can close the door he catch a glimpse of konoka who's been weaken by her emotion.

A crying konoka while she's on her knees calling out setsuna was the last scene he saw before closing that door.

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Sorry for the mistakes


	9. Chapter 9

A/n= thanks for reading this… and to all the persons out there still reading this THANKS A LOT FROM ME then a bow….

I don't own negima

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

Chapter 09

.

Did you find her?

No

Jeez what's happening at this school first the swordsman now her!

Negi was frustrated she's not just sure it they share the same amount of frustration.

Is the headmaster aware of this?

Yes I first go at her office to inform him before taking the walk to find her.

Don't worry asuna we will find her beside were only starting to search for her.

Negi's words succeed to calm her senses down.

Yah your right we take separate ways inform the others the more the better.

Yes mam

If there were in a different position she should have hit negi in the head because of addressing her as mam.

Where are you konoka?

Ever since the surprising showed up of takeshi the _new bodyguard,_ konoka started to panic she didn't even bother to say hi to the man. She ran off the room yelling out calling setsuna's name. She joined her hoping that they can reach out setsuna and stop her from leaving to tell her that leaving is nonsense's even though she still don't have the idea why did she do it in the first place.

They spend the whole day finding her the sun was already been off in the sky. She tried really tried that she can't even move her legs anymore but konoka didn't stop. She continues to search with hopes and faith with her.

Because of konoka's determination and the awareness that the healer need someone to hold on badly at that moment lead her on finding herself joining her again and draining the little energy she had to join her searching ounce more.

They ended up in the classroom thanks to the tiny space of the door that someone failed to close properly they saw hiro inside.

The man was silent sitting up in his desk that's just beside the window. He's looking at the sky with a very sad emotion in his black eyes. The wind is blowing his black hair but it seems that nothing or no one can bother him. It feels like at that moment his in his own world.

Before she can speak up the thought in her mind konoka already opened the door her steps were heavy just like the burden she had.

She yells out at hiro probably blaming him for everything.

She didn't see konoka that angry never even ounce since their long friendship.

_Losing setsuna was not really a good thing for her_

She didn't want to see that konoka any longer. She wants to see the konoka the best friend she always been thankful about.

She decided to stay away from that room everything that's happening it already weaken her.

After minutes of waiting she didn't see konoka go out of the room but hiro did her eyes caught up that emotion in his eyes that she didn't expect to see from him

_Is that comfort?_

She waited for him to pass her

What's happening?

Hiro stops but he didn't waste a minute to look at her

There nothing you can do about it

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

Konoka let's go home

She's not that soft of a person her voice was always seems like she ordering someone but at that moment she's speaking soft and probably the softest voice her voice can achieve.

Secchan…secchan

She wanted to cry because it really hurts seeing konoka like she loses everything she had.

_You didn't konoka I'm still here were still here_

She wanted to shout out that to konoka but she can't compare herself and the others to the swordsman it's not the right thing to do.

We will definitely find her konoka but in order to continue searching for her we need to have energy that's why I'm begging you take a rest konoka

Her is she asuna and why?

She don't how to answer she can't think of anything to say that will help her.

Am I not good enough am I ordering her so much am I pissing her off? Am I being bad to her am I being inconsiderate am I-

Stop!

Konoka did stop but her crying became louder.

Please stop blaming yourself you didn't do anything wrong konoka.

She holds her hand and embraces her putting her head to her chest.

You didn't do anything wrong I'm sure that setsuna will agree of me when I told you this that you are the greatest person that she have.

Konokas hands grab her shirt and tighten up it hold like all of her was depending on it.

I... I want to see her

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

How is she?

The rest of the 3-A shared the same attention of asking the same question. The room was crowded because all of the class was there _almost._

She's asleep but I doubt it if it will last

The class president holds her shoulder.

I must say you're handling this quite impressive

Is that a compliment?

I will never praise you

They shared a laugh but that laugh didn't last long.

The aura with in the room it's… well not good

I really hope that we can do something to help konoka san

They both agreed on nodoka if only they can do something. Everyone in the class was trying their best to find the missing swordsman ayaka was starting to use her family's influence. Mana and the rest of the mahora guards were doing their best using their ability but still there's no improvement. Negi was already using his pactio card with setsuna but there's no answer from the swordsman.

_Where are you setsuna?! What are you thingking leaving us like this leaving her like this!_

Konoka will die because of depression

They look at the silent Evangeline in the corner

Really saying such things! I know your cold hearted but don't put it in that extent.

She smirked

Why? Am I wrong what do you think will happen ounce konoka wakes up I even doubt it If she will touch a single grain of rice.

If you couldn't stop yourself from saying things that will make the situation worse stay quiet Evangeline san.

The rest of you can't do anything that will help her

I said stop!

Evangeline push it she's angry depress and stress!

But the angry tone of her didn't affect Evangeline stubbornness.

Why are you angry because I'm right?

I said stop…

The truth hurts I know that brat

I said stop

She totally loses it the control she's been holding. She started to cry even though she doesn't want too. But everything was too much; konoka was not the only one who's close to setsuna. She was also dear to her they shared a lot of things together she was also her best friend.

This is annoying leaving me with no other choice but to help

All of them laid their eyes on Evangeline they started to have hoped again.

What are you planning Eva san?

Its simple brat we need to find that brat whose arrival started everything. Ounce we find him I will go inner and hit him inside

Wait! Are you going to kill him how could that help?

I'm not saying anything about killing negi brat

Then what are you intending to achieve?

We will hit him inside, hit him inside his mind.

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

There she goes… flying away…

This story would probably my last long story I will concentrate on one shots long story bleeding me out aside from konoka nee san oozing appeal of course (setsuna nee san sure is lucky)

Thanks for reading!

Wait?

If you would have the chance to be an anime character are you willing to give up the humanity? Then be the setsuna in konoka's life hehe

Coz I will hahahahahahhaaaa

Wait nah…change my mind setsuna nee san deserve konoka nee san


	10. Chapter 10

A/n= I'm the one who made the story my mind thinks of it my fingers typing. That's why there are a lot of errors in the chapters because I suck!

thank you for the entire blessed human who's reading my story despite of my sickness (I suck)

I don't edit it so the miss spell, I held myself responsible for it

Still. I don't own negima!

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

Chapter 10

Your here

The voice that welcome her probably welcome was not the right word to describe it… was cold.

I came as you wished

Good coz you see I'm already planning an ambush to the school just to get you

You didn't have to do that

I know the fact that your standing in front me is enough for me to back out to that plan… _too bad_

She grinds her teeth because of hatred. This man is really the person who she really curses to see.

The ceremony will take place in two days until that day let my servants accompany you.

The man with his black wings looks at a servant whose standing besides her probably making a sure that she won't escape _if only escape would be easy._

Take her to her room and gave her everything she needs. After all that's all I can do for her and my son.

I still can't believe that you are hiro's father.

Oh really? coz you see I really think the same how can my son be soften by you. You're a demon after all, a really dangerous demon Nukiro's daughter.

She chooses to be silent while in a deep thought

_I only have a night to think_

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

What now?

Hiro was irritated and angry…His handsome reflects it quite well.

Evangeline grab a chair and throw it to him but the boy managed to block it and break it.

He's strong cant we even tied him up?

I'm starting to doubt Evangeline san plan

The vampire stared at them dangerously they all smiled innocently Evangeline was more scary.

Why are you here vampire?

_He's aware that evangeline was a vampire? _

I'm here because you own us explanations bird man

_Wait bird? Don't tell me he's a…_

He's a hanyo like setsuna?

She can't stop herself from asking there are already a lot of questions in her mind and it rising the more the minute passed.

Not just a hanyo he's a royal blood

He's a prince wow this school really offers extra curriculum I'm maybe a princess

Yeah a princess in the unknown world makie san

What that supposed to mean yue san?

It means you're a failure

Seriously her classmates can't afford to be serious till the end of the day

You can't make me talk

Really? Even if we use force?

Just like you said I'm a royal hanyo don't expect to be threatened easily vampire.

Then it's a pleasure for me to prove you your wrong to look at me downplay.

Evangeline's vampire teeth became visible her dark aura take's it place.

Evageline was starting to use a spell while she already prepared herself to back her up.

Chachamaru was not there Evangeline ordered her to guard the sleeping konoka while takeshi came with them. Really don't have the idea why the bodyguard chooses to be with them.

Hiro start to act too her mouth have been wide open when the black wings from his back showed up. It's not white but the color of it seems sparkling maybe because it's the wings of a royal blood.

Her back eyes have a gold shade on it.

The nails on his hands became large crow's nails in the look he gave to Evangeline tying him up won't be really that easy.

_But we can't afford to lose we need to find setsuna no matter what it cost because if we don't we won't not only lose the swordsman we would also lose the healer_

Evangeline look at her and that look help her to believe that they can do it

Ready kid?

More than ready

Evangeline slowly make her steps closer to the hanyo while the hanyo have this cold emotion in his face standing right there waiting for possible attack.

Evangeline was just about to finish a spell when a flying sword files in front of her landing centimeters away from her feet.

Who dare to interrupt us?

Evangeline was starting to get pissed of

The hanyo took a little longer to look upon the sword then his eyes got widen after a seconds. When he turned around he froze to see not just one but two of his same kind.

Prince sama we need you at the castle

Why?

After minutes of under shock because of the surprise visitor the prince hanyo managed to collect himself.

On the way he speaks and look at the two other hanyo you can't deny the fact of his title as the prince. His voice was full of authority and the way he looks what judgement and the other hanyo look at him with full respect.

Your father ordered us to bring you back

I won't and you can't drag me

We're sorry for such rudeness but your father order is a rule. We will bring you back even if we need to draw and point our sword to you prince sama.

Hate to interrupt you guys but we can't give him to you because you see this guy owns us explanations.

Yah she's right we won't let the prince go unless he clears things up.

It was unexpected turn of events but they will definitely get what they aim for.

_Negi, chachamaru please look up at konoka till we came back_

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

It surprise me that the master was doing her best to help konoka san

That's true sensei master was full of mystery her character is such a never ending stage of learning.

I hope everything turns out right chachamaru

I hope too negi sensei

Negi was holding konoka's hand but a sudden force of wind that managed to get inside the room make him let that hand go.

After the force of wind a feather got his eyes

A white feather

He really doesn't have the idea how everything ended up like that.

After the entire surprise one thing remains clear to him and that was the view of 'her' holding konoka in her arms just like the way she always carry her.

I have a promise to fulfill sensei

Before he can even say yes the figure already fly her way out to the window.

Setsuna.

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Sorry for the mistakes you've notice.

Try listening to the song born for you by david what's the last name?... ahh can't remember… the song will appear in one of the upcoming chapter


	11. Chapter 11

a/n= hi and thank you for clicking this story…I can't promise anything fight scenes it's not really the way I write writing this kind of scenes was really a challenge to me. If you'll notice that this chapter was lack in its content especially on how the characters fights I'm really sorry for that. But I hope you will enjoy this story…

I don't own negima!

If I were setsuna will be my main character.

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

Chapter 11

She don't have that much time left she needed to go even it will take so much efforts and hardship she needed a way to be out in that hell of a place and ran her place beside her beloved mistress.

This one of the finest food of the tribe I hope you will enjoy it.

She replied nothing to the servant the king send to serve her dinner.

She's not really interested in eating but she couldn't stop herself from taking a look the servant serves to her.

Yah the food was really a finest food for the half kind of her.

The worms on the plate surrounded with some corn were considered as one of the heavy appetizers of the bird tribe.

Although she's not into that kind of food anymore because of a long time living normally as a human she can't deny the fact that ignoring the food was harder than expected.

_Secchan_

Upon hearing the familiar sweet soft voice in her mind she came back to her senses.

_Ojou sama I need to get back to her. _

Being her goal set up clearly she make her steps towards the door. It's a miracle that she didn't see any guard guarding her door.

_Unusual _

_Maybe he's starting to trust you _

_As if that man know how to trust _

After more minutes of observing the place she decided to waste no time any more.

She makes her steps slowly but surely making sure that her steps doesn't make any loud sounds that can catch the bird tribe sensitive ears. She managed to get out of the cabin with no one blocking her.

But the peaceful walks out of the place were not that long.

Upon her appearance to the forest the way of getting out to the bird tribe nation, three hanyo's wearing the tribe soldiers' uniform blocks her.

Where are you going setsuna? as far it concerns us you're not allowed to step out in this place.

I really need to get out but I'll be back so don't make this hard for all us just make me pass through ill be gone three of five hours but expect me to return.

I can't grant that request

Then you lead me no other choice

After saying that she let her hanyo part conquer her never really expecting that such day would come.

The leader of the group who's also the one who talks to hear make his fighting position boldly pointing his sword to her

_Damn I don't have yunagi with me _

She gave it to takeshi as konoka's new guard the guy deserve the sword now.

The man hanyo make his steps while she just stood there waiting for his attacks he swayed her sword directly pointing at her stomach. She managed to avoid it but she didn't do it quicker enough that lead her from receiving a cut in her stomach.

Your faster than I expected

I will show you how faster I can get.

Totally ignoring the wound in her stomach and the blood that slowly flowing from it. She make her steps make it dance with the winds as she make fast movements making her rounds at the hanyo man. He points her sword anywhere that he sense her but failed to put another wound to her, she make sure that she uses the wind around her to make her not that clear to this hanyos eyes.

And with fast movement she releases a punch that make the hanyo lose his balance then she kick her off that make him fall back.

The hanyo man release a moan when the impact of his back crashing the tree body where he landed takes in.

Why you

He's angry really angry and it bothered her more when she realize that the other two hanyo's was making their step closer to her.

I will not forgive you for this sure I will separate your life but I'll make you regret this action of yours

With that sentence of him she reads the determination of his eyes.

Unsure if she would get through this fight easy her hopes of getting out she still holds to that, making it an inspiration of her to win.

The hanyo man with the devil eye on him attack her she avoided it but the other hanyo managed to get closer to her then hold her shoulder.

Do you really think that taking three was easy? you must not forget that you are just a half of who we are.

And with that he openly slap me with the end of his sword sure it's not the blade but the impact of the hard thing managed to put bruises on my face.

She looked at her with anger in her eyes

I never been thankful that I am half but I don't regret that I am also a human.

Using a lot of strength she breaks away from the second hanyo's deep hold then kick him.

With another fast movement from her she suddenly managed to steal his sword with sword in her hands she gain more chance of winning.

I will say this again I don't want to cause any more trouble so let me pass trough

We will not let you

_Such stubborn kind_

The hanyo man make his step towards me again pointing his sword to me like his aiming of killing me avoiding him was not easy especially now that his using his wings as his advantage why I cannot.

She strikes me with his sword pointing at my shoulder I avoided but someone was at my back that uses his sword and put it through me. Sure it didn't go through an important organ but the sword and the fact that it was inside of me was not an easy thing to handle but still I did everything I can to stood up and keep on fighting. I will not stop I would rather die than totally ignoring all the chances and possibilities I got to stay out there before that day ends.

I just got recollected my strength but the third hanyo who I steal his sword didn't even gave me the chance to stand more than a minute he kick my back then step his foot on the sword in me and push it deeper.

_Damn it_

_I am losing so much blood _

Why not use your wings?

Why already aware that your wings was just the reason you have advantage

You're full of nonsense talks

The third hanyo kicked me so hard that I can't stop myself to shout in pain when my back meets the tree behind me in a very hard way.

_Kono chan_

She can't lose like this she can't die now she still have a promise to fulfill a very important promise and probably would be the most treasured memory she will keep in her till the end.

With konoka in her mind with the smiling face of her beloved ojou sama pictured in her mind using her strong will she did everything she can uses everything she had to stand up.

She drew that sword out of her then push away some garment on the cloth she's wearing then wraps it in her waist to keep the blood from flowing.

The fight is still on

The three hanyo was surprised because maybe despite of her injuries she still manages to stand up and continue to challenge them.

Asking for my wings right then okay I'll show you my wings

She felt her back and with an effort from her a white wings came's out.

That how a real hanyo fights

The three hanyo use their wings that lead them flying higher into the skies.

Her stares followed them her body was protesting hurts from different injuries was making her tremble but she won't stop not now not yet, until she manage to win and get back to her beloved ojou sama she won't stop fighting even if it will lead her to death. Death was more acceptable than living but leaving kono chan disappointed.

_Wait for me kono chan I will definitely celebrate the last hours of my birthday with you just like I promise._

With that in her mind she flies towards the hanyo's who's waiting for her.

* * *

Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries.

* * *

This is longer than I expected honestly I'm not into fight scenes but this is really longer you really can't predict your mind until you finish writing something I proved that a lot of times.

Thanks for reading and if you notice another mistakes I can't say sorry enough right? But I'm really sorry.

**The next chapter would probably the one of the hardest thing to write but would probably the most how I can describe it?…hmmm… you can't miss to read because if you miss it you will miss everything this story offers.**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/NOTE= this is a short chapter just to bring up some spoilers. _

_Disclaimer= I don't own negima!_

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

_Konosetsu a love that suffers a lot, and yet a love that bring out fantasies_

* * *

_**She's holding the girl having the temptation of not letting go. If only she could she will definitely hold konoka with in her arms with the intentions of being with her forever.**_

_**She gently let her fingers touches her precious ojou sama cheeks. Her fingers stopped in that brown eyes that at the moment was close.**_

_**Tears were approaching but she did everything she can to stop**__._

You have a new friend konoka ojou sama

A friend?

_She don't have anything but she had a lot of things to lose if she didn't do anything right._

I will protect her and proved to the sakurazaki family that I deserve the name

_When their eyes meet for the first time the girl named konoka smiled to her innocently making it the most beautiful smile a person have given to her since birth and probably the first real smile that have been given to her._

_Secchan_

She speak my name sweetly with that smile in her face

_For the first time I felt that I really am someone to be meet even if it was for a moment I will never forget the feeling of being accepted, gaining trust and it's priceless being accepted without the need of proving that you should be and it's all because of ojou sama's innocent real smile._

_**She don't want too, she's already emotional but she can't hold on to the feeling of crying. With that tears slowly make their way out of her eyes while holding the person she would never be tired to be thankful about.**_

I am sorry I couldn't protect you kono chan, I promise I'm going to become stronger.

e- Eh you don't have to do that I just want us to keep playing together.

_Everyone thought that it was all because I have the guilt that's why I left to train making my nights day just to be stronger but they were wrong. _

_Guilt was not the only thing I have the more that terrified me was the fear. I never been scared in my entire life like I been on that day. I can lose my life I don't care a bit, but ojou sama's life was something more to me. At an early age on the moment I meet her I don't just gain a first friend I gain a reason for my existence. She became my one and only reason in life._

_**I let my fingers run through her hair while the tears continue to flow**__._

_I know that my happiness would never last that ojou sama at my side were just a temporary wish came to reality. _

_But still I am thankful I will always be and would forever be_

_**Se cchan…**_

_Hearing her whisper my name in her sleep make my heart more broken. _

_Lead me of wishing that if this is a dream please let me stay on this dream a little longer. More moments to hold her, hear her, feel her and see her._

_if only i could..._

* * *

_Konosetsu a love that suffers a lot, and yet a love that bring out fantasies_

* * *

Ah… shit

He angrily sweeps away the blood in his lips.

_Damn these servants of my father_

Stop this stubbornness and come with us prince sama.

He didn't listen and he doesn't intent to. He can't come back he can't afford too…

The fight took longer than he expected the hanyo guard that his father sent him was quite strong or it just that he can't concentrate enough.

_Setsuna_

He bit his lower lip

_I'm sorry but I can't send you off I just…_

He starting to concentrate his force within his swords when he finally feel the power in his sword he step forward and with his wings he dances with the wind.

The hanyo who he is targeting shows alarms in his eyes he manages to avoid larger damage but he manages to bring him down.

Prince sama you can't stop us!

An opponent suddenly appeared behind him but before his sword could ever land in any part of his body his sword boldly stop the attack.

He's going to return the favor of attacking when a cold breeze spread throughout the room.

It still take him second to realize that ice were starting to surrounds them the two hanyo whom he's fighting became frozen.

_Damn…_

The cold was already in his body moving upper and upper till it reaches his waist.

I don't have a full day to waste hanyo

The vampire

Evangeline have a very evil smirk in her face while taking her steps towards him. With one swift movement from her finger the uprising ice in his waist stop it's movement.

What exactly are you intending to do

I just want to know I mean all of us…

With that the vampire turns around to look at her classmates.

Who are you and what is setsuna to you make it simple…

The vampire step closer and put her ring finger on top of my forehead.

I will dig up your past.

After the landing of the vampire finger and her words he found himself in front of something familiar.

What's happening here?

What is this place where are we?

He can hear the red haired girl with ponytail ask Evangeline.

We are travelling with in this hanyo's memory.

Memories that if only he could have a choice he will definitely let go.

* * *

_Konosetsu a love that suffers a lot, and yet a love that bring out fantasies_

* * *

_Thanks for reading ! _

_Especial thanks to the one who follow this story and the one who always leave me with reviews whitewings thanks! _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/n= thanks for visiting this chapter_

_Disclaimer: Still I only own the idea in this story but the characters and their abilities and characteristics was own by ken akamatsu._

* * *

_**Konosetsu a love that suffers a lot, and yet a love that bring out fantasies.**_

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_There's a little girl between the bushes. She has that little smile in her face when a small rat catches her sharp golden eye. She was about to sneak into it when a rock hit her back. She didn't need to bother to turn back in order to know where that came from. _

_Hey white bird what you doing there?_

_The way a kid with black hair and wings ask the little girl it shouldn't be describe as a question it was more of a statement intend to make insults. _

_Then the group of kids throws rocks to her without even considering if it will hurt her still little body. _

_But the hurt doesn't bother the kid anymore she was used to it although it's not the things a little kid like her need to be used to. _

_The rat who found her way out on the kid's eyes was the one that disappoints the kid more than anything. _

_But being distracted of the escaping rat didn't take long the kid scream in hurts when one kid from the group grab her shoulder then started to twist it._

_Let me go_

_No until you let us see your ugly wings _

_I said let me go _

_Show us your wings_

_The kid didn't even listen to her begging he's twisting his shoulder without a care if he would break her bones. _

_Let her go!_

_A shout angry, cold voice has been the reason for the twisting to stop. _

_She couldn't afford to look at the new comer's eye she don't have the right to it will be improper _

_But... this kid is just the bad luck _

_Get out of my sight _

_The kid who twisted her arms and his friends runs out away from them._

_Does it hurt?_

_She doesn't want to build any conversation with this person; a person such like her could only put shame in this person's loved name. _

_She didn't say anything she just tried everything to stand up her shoulder was in hurt actually the hurt confirm her that some bones were broken. _

_She bit her lower lip in order to stop any possible moan that will lead her to voice out the pain she intending to hide from anyone especially to this person. _

_I said does it hurt! I'm asking you a question!_

_She begins to trembles in fear when the voice of him became louder. _

_She bowed to him down into the ground almost kissing it. _

_Sorry prince sama I'm sorry I shouldn't make trouble for the prince I am nothing but a-_

_Shut up that not an answer, that's not even an answer _

_I am sorry_

_I said forget it _

_The prince voice was irritated she did it again she make the prince angry ounce again she really coz nothing but trouble to anyone._

_I'm sorry I always coz trouble_

_She didn't hear anything as a response from him instead the prince footsteps been stepping away from her._

* * *

**_Konosetsu a love that suffers a lot, and yet a love that bring out fantasies._**

* * *

_I have a feeling that some bones in her shoulder was broken do something about it _

_The girl in the door said nothing but gave him a questionable look. _

_Why prince sama?_

_He doesn't like to be questioned especially to be ask by questions that whom he continues to ask to himself._

_Just go _

_The king will be unpleased if he will find out that the prince was secretly helping the girl that the whole tribe disgust. Her existence is nothing but a bad luck to us prince sama you should stop this._

_Why isn't she crying?_

_Prince sama…_

_The girl was more puzzled than before _

_She's not crying everyone was treating her badly everyone was hurting her physically and emotionally but still she's not crying she's still a kid just like me but why? Does the hurt was too much; that she doesn't any have tears to cry_

_Prince sama _

_I don't want to see her cry and yet I wanted to and I don't know why?_

_Prince sama the more you questioned yourself the more questions would take place_

_Then what's the right thing to do? _

_I…_

_Yes the price was the one who ask but he's also the one who cut the converstaion_

_Just go to her and heal her_

_I can't prince sama _

_Why I ordered you to do so _

_Actually prince sama getting injuries was better for her than being healed. _

_What are you pointing to?_

_I think you need to see it for yourself prince sama._

* * *

**_Konosetsu a love that suffers a lot, and yet a love that bring out fantasies._**

* * *

_Go out her the hell! Giving birth to you was the greatest mistake in my life. You useless child!_

_He saw her being thrown away through the door_

_His hand gripped its hold on the tree branch he's holding. _

_He's in top of the tree looking at the little girl who's trying everything she can to make her stand. _

_She always whispers weak moans of hurts but that weak moans were nothing compare to the hurt that girl experiencing. _

_While she whisper that hurt moan the girl looked at the door, there were sadness in her eyes, sadness that making him angry really angry and making him think that he's useless_

_Don't prince sama _

_Kier prevent him from moving towards the girl by holding his arms_

_I will help her _

_You can't do anything, her mother hated her more than anyone does that scene proves you a lot? It's a normal scene _

_Normal? There's nothing normal about that she doesn't deserve any of this…she…_

_Prince sama you are a prince and she is an unwanted person. You're destined to rule while she's a mistake _

_He harshly let go of her hold, there's anger in his red eyes and he didn't bother to stop himself for showing such emotion. _

_I'm the mistake this is all the mistakes kier_

_Nothing to hold nothing to be lose he let go of his fear and jumped himself in front of the girl that uses minutes of efforts but she never achieve its goal._

_He offered a hand but she refuse to hold onto it _

_You must go prince sama _

_He grinned his teeth _

_**You done nothing wrong but why are you the one who's ashamed you should never look down coz there's nothing wrong with you! **_

_He wanted to speak those words to her but it won't change anything setsuna would still kneel down downing her face because she would always think that there's nothing to be proud of._

_Despite of her refuse he grab then hold her hands with his strength he carried her. He started to fell his back then shiny black wings came out from his back. Before a minute make its end both of them were flying in the air_

* * *

**_Konosetsu a love that suffers a lot, and yet a love that bring out fantasies._**

* * *

_The girl was exhausted her breathing was slow and it seems like she's gasping for air. _

_Princess _

_His hand moves on its own taking its place in the pinkish cheeks. _

_It's warm just like his heart every time he sees or thinks of her. _

_Before he could totally lose his mind he stood up and barge in the forest to find something that would help him to aid her wound and her broken bones. _

_After minutes of search he successfully fined some herbal leafs and some fruits that they could eat. _

_When he return back the girl was still sleeping he take this chance to set up a fire and build something like a bed made of dried leaves that would make her sleep comfortable. _

_He gently carried her to that __**bed **__but that movement wakes her up._

_Prince sama! Ouch _

_You shouldn't move, you have a lot of broken bones _

_Why am I here? Ouch… I should…_

_The girl bite her lower lip in order to stop another moan of hurt _

_Give me you hand _

_But…_

_He didn't listen because whatever she says won't stop him_

_He grabbed her left hand then he puts some leafs that he smashed then gently spread it in her arms to her hands then he start massaging her to reform her joints. _

_You shouldn't be doing this prince. Aw!_

_Don't move it will hurt you more _

_The girl saw how determined he is that put her into silence._

_Silence passed them for almost an hour the prince already finished taking care of her broken bones and put some aid to her wounds. _

_Why are you doing this?_

_Favor _

_She remained silent again until the prince gave him some fruits her stomach make a noise that embrace her _

_The prince laugh and that surprise her she never heard of him laughing _

_**The prince was bad**_

_**He's a total arrogant **_

_**He put his position deep into his head**_

_**He's always mad**_

_**He's emotionless **_

_**He's a stone**_

_**He's not a person!**_

_That's all the thing she heard about him every time someone would pass by in the forest while she hidden herself in the bushes. _

_She used to believe that coz on the time you would see the prince in the castle especially on the times he's standing beside the king there's no smile in his lips no emotions in his face and his eyes. _

_But every time she's beaten up till she can't be able to move, every time she walks away in their house in order to cry because of her mother's endless curses of her living, the prince showed up._

_He's not smiling but he would always wipe the blood in her body and the tears in her face_

_He's not talking but he would always throw a bag of food to her _

_He's not looking at her but he gave a dangerous stare to the one who beaten her _

_She don't call for him but after her secret cries the prince showed up not talking not smiling not looking but he stays beside her until she said she would go home. _

_Who is he and why is he doing this? _

_She really doesn't have an idea but she's sure of one thing that the prince was the only person who doesn't curse her, there's no hatred in his eyes every time he looks. He looks at her as a person._

_stay here in the forest don't bother to go home_

_Why?_

_I'll bring you food everything you might need _

_**He didn't answer her question**_

_I will bring you some of my toys in order to ease you're boredom _

_There's no need to…_

_I'll bring you some books there entertaining you will learn a lot of things _

_She smiled a first smile she had on that day _

_I'll come back _

_Why?_

_There's anger on his voice_

_Coz mother was there_

_Mother!? She don't even treat you like her child she always throw you out of the door or even the window she's not worried if you gone home injured but she's mad if you don't! She wants you to die but why? Why would you want to turn back home to that kind of person?_

_She's my mother _

_She don't treat you as her daughter_

_She used too_

_A sad voice came out to her and a very sad feeling started to conquer her._

_She used to love me more than anyone else she used to accept me despite of my color._

_She let out a deep sigh, a heavy sigh _

_And I'm the one who destroyed that because of me she loses everything even her heart I destroyed her and her soul _

_Just like the other times she always let me speechless_

* * *

_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

* * *

_Where did you go? _

_He didn't bother to look back at his father _

_Don't turn your back at the king!_

_King? He's not a king for him he would never be _

_Hiro face me this instance!_

_His father used that very dangerous voice of him. A voice he always uses to order hanyo's around to__** control**__ him._

_He don't want to but he don't have a choice he make sure that his face won't show anything to him even though he wanted to let him know how much he hated him. _

_He faces him with nothing but a blank face._

_I said where did you go? _

_I decided to walk around _

_Is that true I hope you're not lying to your father_

_He calmed himself he needed too_

_There's nothing to lie about father _

_His father smiled a kind of smile that make him shivers_

_I see then you can go take a rest my son the prince you will need a lot of energy_

_His father turns him back leaving him grinning by anger._

* * *

_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

* * *

_When he entered the room she still feels uneasy that something was wrong that everything on that room was wrong._

_Especially the one who's sitting comfortably on his chair with a devilish smile on his face._

_You summoned me for what reason king _

_It's time kier _

_That's the thing she's expecting to hear but not the order she's looking forward to do_

* * *

_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

* * *

Sorry for the errors

I'm really what they call a lazy person who's always excited to make stories but really lazy to edit it sorry for that worst attitude of mine.

And thank you so much for reading although I don't get that many reviews I appreciated the ones who visit this story thanks a lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots!

In short

Mitchie lutz

Saying

THANK YOU

_**.**_


	14. Chapter 14

A/n= hi

Disclaimer: I don't own negima.

* * *

_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14 (already?)**_

_Where is she?_

_The prince show himself in her door with his worried at the same time angry face. _

_Who are you referring to prince sama _

_Don't play talks with me _

_The prince with force grabs her through her collar_

_Where is she?_

_In her proper face _

_Proper she doubts it if that's really the proper fate for that child. _

_Don't tell me… father?_

_She saw the fear in the prince sama handsome face and he should be he should have some fear to the king was not someone a nine year old like him can handle. _

_Did father kidnap her?_

_Kidnapped was not the right word prince sama she surrender herself _

_Why? For what _

_She doesn't want to answer the question but can she?_

_Keir answer me!? _

_He's angry but it's nothing compare to the worries in his red eyes._

_Everything was prepared for a ceremony prince sama _

_What ceremony? What are you talking about!? where's setsuna?_

_**You can't do anything else to save her prince sama**_

* * *

_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

* * *

_I'm not expecting a visitor what brings you here Eishun sama _

_He smiled and takes his bow as a sign of respect for the king of the bird tribe that he has been acquaintance with since the time he can't remember. But he remembers well how he respect the king of the tribe and how important it is the friendship that he shared to the tribe together with the royal family and its people. _

_I'm here to seek a favor from the king _

_And what favor may it be_

_Before he could even reply to his question a boy opened the door behind him._

_Where is she father?_

_He's the prince it really have been long since he last visited a lot of things have changed the people have changed. _

_How rude of you to slam that door and shout at your king!_

_He remained silent from the corner to give way to the boy who has a very strong determination in his face. There's bravery in him a bravery that secretly amaze him._

_I don't care just tell me where she is you can't do this to her!_

_And why not what right do you have and right did she have? _

_I am the prince she have the right coz she would be my princess_

_**So it's a fight for love huh? **_

_How adorable at a young age the prince became a fully grown man in his eyes._

_The king laughs and he dislikes that laugh._

_Princess that girl are you out of your mind?_

_No father I'm doing the right thing, I'm setting up everything to where it should be!_

_The king's eye's have sharpen the red shade of it became darker and his presence became dangerous. _

_He takes his step stand in the middle of them if he won't do anything he had a feeling that there's a big trouble that would take place._

_My king I suppose we still need to continue our conversation that has been interrupted _

_The king turn his gaze to him after a few seconds he came back from his calm self that he have been thankful about. _

_I'm sorry for this I am too surprised of how rude can a son be. _

_The king look's at his guards _

_Take him away from this don't let him out from his room until the ceremony. _

_No! You can't do this father!_

_But the king has closes its ear you can tell that he don't plan on listening. _

_He found himself looking at the boy who's doing everything he can to escape from the guards but what can a boy like him do against a large mans who's determined to shut him up. _

_Back to our conversation so what may be th reason for you to visit us _

_He didn't answer but he asked something_

_Can I stay and attend to this ceremony of yours_

_The king was surprised_

_But he didn't say no_

* * *

_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

* * *

_Damn it shit!_

_He's exhausted he's trying ever since that guards lock him up but he can't give he won't give up. _

_He did it again he punches the door hoping that it would break through from the lock but he didn't even make the door shake_

_Damn it if only I'm older if only I'm stronger _

_His eyes widen when he heard the click from the lock the door slowly opening in front of him. _

_Keir?_

_There's no time prince sama _

_Kier with her force make his hands lose it from the ropes that the guard tied._

_Why? _

_Just like you I belive that everything was wrong that she doesn't deserve to be treated like this. I would help prince sama to the best that I can to help you save and protect him. _

_Thank you keir_

_This is no time to say thanks prince sama we don't have much time as at the moment the servants already make her drink some poisons_

_**Poisons**_

_**The ceremony was a sacrificial ceremony you're father was planning to sacrifie setsuna to our gods. He and the village believes that she's the reason of the misfortune that the tribe currently facing and decided to make her pay fot that by making her as an offer. He would make her drinks poisons as an assurance that she can't escape. The poison would slowly eat her every ability. And on her dying breath the king would set her on fire in front of everyone. They will burn her while gasping for breaths.**_

_Youre right we don't have much time._

_Even though he feels his energy running out he tried everything he can uses everything he had left to follow keir that would lead him to setsuna. _

_**We will escape this hell setsuna **_

_They managed to make it to the dungeon thanks to their wings where according to keir his father held setsuna as a prison. _

_Keir ordered him to wait while she takes care of the guard._

_His eyes lock on her while she make her steps close to the guards she offered her drink that the guards were trying to decline but thanks to keir charms in the end they didn't say no. _

_After a minute since they drink the tea from keir the guard fall to a deep sleep that have been a sign for him to reveal himself from hiding._

* * *

_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

* * *

_Setsuna…_

_Tears started to fall from his eyes when she saw the girl lying._

_Were late she drinks it _

_He held setsuna tightly he's trying to find a sign that she's okay but the only thing he can hear was her gasping for air._

_No we need to find an antidote for the poison_

_Prince sama it would be impossible to save her_

_No! I won't lose hope keir _

_That's a very interesting determination you have my son _

_It gives him terror to see his father but not because he's afraid of his anger it's because he fears him of what he would do to setsuna. _

_He hugged setsuna whatever happens even if it would kill him he will never give her up to the man he even questioned to be his father._

_His father looks at him and smiled at him it's more of a grin_

_I won't kill you because you're my heir but it doesn't mean I will let you escape with that girl on your hands. Give her to me kindly my son and I promise I will end her sufferings as soon as possible. _

_How could you! End her sufferings you're the cause of it_

_It's not my fault that she's a half breed that his father was a coward to think that a love for a human can be a reality it's not my fault that she have white wings that she coz nothing but misfortune. But it's my mistake for letting her live this long I should have killed her on the day I killed her father._

_You killed the king_

_He was surprised to see keir angry he never sees her angry since the day keir became her personal servant. Keir remained to be silent and obedient._

_Just as I thought that the king never really died by accident you're the one who set the fire the day the king died _

_Your wrong about that missy I'm not the one who set up the fire but I'm the one who ordered and who put him to sleep in order for him to be buried and that's the same death I will gave to his precious daughter. _

_Keri wings escaped from her back again and the emoton in her eyes was uncertain. _

_I seek for your forgiveness prince sama for the thing I will commit to your father but please take this time to escape with the princess. A healer can save her go to Eishun sama I have a feeling he can help._

_He's confuse but the feeling of a shaking setsuna make him back from his senses. _

_After giving her a nod, he uses his wings to fly out, his father was going to chase him but keir blocked him._

_I will take revenge for the king_

_That's the last thing he heard from keir _

_Is she going to kill his father is it okay for him?_

_**He's my father even though I hate him he still is so please don't kill him keir do it for me. **_

_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

_He can hear commotion the guards of the castle have been alert by something. _

_It's the prince_

_He heard while he's taking his walk _

_I see so the prince was really determined _

_He smiled people who have a great courage in them never failed to amaze him._

_He wanted to know what's happening but it something he should concern himself about. _

_**The ceremony have been cancelled Eishun sama the king says his thanks and seek for your forgiveness but he ordered as to escort you out from the tribe but he also leave a message saying you're always welcome to visit us again.**_

_Too bad he says in himself somehow the prince caught his attention making him wanting to know him better. _

_He has the courage that I'm looking for _

_His car makes its way to the bridge that connects the tribe from the outside when a flying thing landed itself in front of them that make the car stop._

_**What the hell**__ he heard the driver said the driver was going to check things out when he stops him _

_Let me _

_The driver was confused but he refused to voice out a question. _

_There's no mistake that flying thing is a…_

_He found himself surprise to see the person that he's mind was thinking about in front of his car he have this wounds and an arrow at his chest. _

_He hurried himself close to him the he gently pull the arrow._

_Ouch he said _

_He lands his hand at the top of the wounded part and heals him the boy was still young the loss of blood from that wound because of the arrow can kill him. _

_After healing him his eyes landed on the person he's hugging. The prince holds her like a special thing that he never wanted to lose. On the way he holds him you would know that the girl means a lot to him. _

_Please save her_

_Who would ever thought that the brave boy who stands in front of the king was at his front begging while tears never stop to fall from his eyes. _

_Please save her_

_He looks at the person, the reason of the prince tears she have wound all over her small body he only looks at her but he already sure that side from the wounds the girl suffered hurt from some broken bones especially in her shoulder. _

_The sight of her broke his heart how could they manage to do this to a small girl like her._

_He uses his hands and explores them to the girl's body while chanting a healing spell. _

_The girl wounds was gone the broken bones came back to it's proper place but no the girl breathing._

_Why? She's still gasping for air! Heal her what are you waiting for?_

_The boy voice raised but he didn't take it bad way because he understands him how frustrated he was how worried he was and how this thing scare him to death. _

_I'm sorry but the poison have spells on them and I don't have an idea of the spells your tribe use healing her body was the only thing I can do but I can't erase the spell of poison inside her._

_No please don't say that please tell me that you can do something to save her she can't die! I can't lose her_

_He cant make a response _

_The tears in the boys face fows like a river_

_Please setsuna you can't _

_He's crying like his crying for the last time_

_Open your eyes princess, please open your eyes_

_The boy was crying his crying in her chest, he's trembling and shaking _

_Open your eyes open your eyes_

_Please _

_Please _

_I beg you princess don't die_

_For the first time in his life he felt useless because he can't do anything to help the boy he can't do anything to heal the girl. _

_The boy he doesn't want to give up that was clear to him that make him hope that maybe there could be a way. _

_I'll bring her home with me _

_The boy look at him there's hope in his eyes_

_I can't promise you anything but I'll try my best to save her in my home there's a lot of talented spell user on our home my father in law was a well known mage I think he can help_

_You will take her?_

_Yes but you can come with us_

_The boy froze for a minute and he waited for him patiently because he's aware that it's not easy. _

_I can't go_

_The boy holds the girls hand tightly _

_I need to stay here and confront my father I need to fix this mess in order to continue protecting her._

_The boy let the girl go and gently gave it to him but he still holds that hand_

_There's not much time please hurry go home and do everything to save her._

_I will but I won't promise you anything _

_The boy smiled it's the first smiled he saw from him since the time he arrived at the tribe. _

_She's strong I believe in her that's why I will believe in you eishun sama if you manage to save her please make her strong gave her the strength to fight for her life because she always deserve to live._

_The boy slowly let the girl hands go the tears in his eyes continue to flow._

_He kissed the girl's forehead before him then he flies away from them leaving a one last look to the girl he holds that means everything to the prince. _

_**I will do everything I can to save you setsuna **_

_It's weird but a warm feeling conquer him when he said that name for the first time._

* * *

…_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

* * *

That's a chapter

Thanks a LOTS for reading


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer= I don't own Negima!

* * *

_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

_I'm surprise to know that you came home early but I'm more surprise that you brought a girl a wounded girl to be exact eishun sama _

_He just smiled a force one _

_Do you think that they can save her?_

_I don't want to give you hope because it won't be bad if it turn out to be a false hope._

_He understand motoko's sentence _

_All of her talented spell user was gathered in the room behind them together with his father in law. _

_His father in law was also surprise to see him carrying a girl who gasping for air as a sign of her still living. But the old man didn't question him he easily agreed to do anything he can to save the child he's holding. He's not sure but he has the feeling that the old man was bond by the child just like he did when he first saw her. _

_And it's already an hour since that door close. _

_His back aches and easily gets up from his seat when the door opens revealing his father in law who has a lot of sweats all over his body. _

_Is she okay?_

_He wanted to turn back the question when he saw the sad emotion in the old man's eye_

_He could have if it has been earlier the poison has already taken over 70% of her body when you reach this place. We did everything but it was already too late._

_It can't be if only I been faster!_

_Eishun _

_The old man grabs both of his shoulder and presses it _

_You did everything you can we did, it's not your fault _

_But the boy how would I tell this to the boy father?_

_But you can't hide this to him _

_He tried to hold himself he needs to be strong and to be brave. Him? The leader of a big magic association feeling scared to face a boy? That's unexpected_

_**A boy who has never loses his hope and I'm destined to break that hope **_

_How long she will survive?_

_He doesn't know how or where he got the courage to ask that question._

_She won't see the sun rise_

_That's the thing he wishes he never hears. The three of them look inside the room the spell users was already gone. _

_He takes a deep breath then he makes his steps closer to the girl who's sweating. Her breath was fast faster than the first time he holds her. _

_He kneel down to hold her tiny hands _

_He smiled because he meets her and sad because it was just a short time that he didn't even hear her voice._

_**You're still young just like my konoka I wish to meet you more if only I could have the chance, if only I would have the chance setsuna.**_

* * *

_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

* * *

The ground beneath them was shaking then a light that shines brightly make them close their eyes

What's happening?

Our time is up hold each other!

Just as Evangeline ordered she and her classmates gathered closer to each other to hold each one.

Ahhh!

The light is starting to spread until it totally conquers them.

* * *

_**Konosetsu a kind of love that crosses a lot of boundaries…**_

* * *

What just happened?

She blurs out when she notice that the surroundings around them was familiar.

The walls are white and there' a big green board in front of her and scattered chairs all over the room.

We lose contact with our main energy source that made the spell collide

What did you mean?

How come Evangeline make her ask more questions than satisfying her.

She's about to ask Evangeline a question again but she was already gone in her side when he notice that Evangeline was making her steps towards the boy she decided to silently follow her from behind.

Hiro was massaging his forehead base on the expression in his face you can easily conclude that he's suffering a headache.

We don't have much time boy now explain us the rest the exact reason that you're here

Why do I need to bother? You can come inside my mind every time you wanted

If I can, I certainly make sure that I didn't come out in your mind until my questions are answered.

_Hiro is still a snob huh_

He just looks out at Evangeline but he didn't reply even a single word and that make Evangeline a vampire.

She harshly grabs his collar and her eyes were starting to get red because of annoyance.

I've had enough of your stubbornness I'm losing a lot of free time here

_She only cares about her time_

Then why bother yourself? Just leave me alone!

It shocks her when Evangeline with her hands slap the boy hard that it made the boy bump himself to the wall.

If you stayed selfish like this you won't save anything! You came back to help her right? But you being a coward won't change anything. Acting like you can, even though you still lack of skills would only bring you nothing but endless regrets. So boy grab my current state I will be generous to offer a hand Evangeline the dark mage will only offer her hand ounce better grab it or you'll suffer eternally.

She decided to get between

She's right through our different journeys I learn a very important thing that there's really a time that you will need someone to grab on and different hands to hold you and hearts to fight with you

Good job on teaching her that line nodoka but it will be effective if you're the one who said it

Nodoka gave Evangeline a surprise look while she's starting to be pissed off.

What do you mean by nodoka? I'm the one who made that line!

You're not good at lying

Maybe because I'm not!

You can't convince me

I'm not trying to convince you

But if you begged ill consider faking in believing

Why would I beg for -

She and Evangeline have stopped because of surprise did Hiro just laugh?

You convince me asuna

Eh?

Did he just smile at her?

I said you're words convince me

You mean her lies convince you

The moment was already okay she's beginning to see herself as the hero but Evangeline really breaks a great moment.

I told you it's not a lie!

Start explaining boy

She totally ignored her

Ill tell you the rest of the story and ill swallow my pride

Hiro bowed to them that really, really surprise her.

I love setsuna more than myself more than what I have and what would I have. So please help me to save her from my father.

Of course we will help you hiro san

Some of her classmates gladly accepted hiro while she remain serious until their eyes meet.

Aren't you going to help me?

There's an unsure emotion in his eyes

I would help you save setsuna but setsuna would always be for konoka remember that

As if I'm going to let that girl have my girl

What the-

Let's go

Evangeline ounce again didn't let asuna finish her sentence.

* * *

Evangeline rock!

i make a promise that i will finish this on my next update but unfortunately my computer have given me the signs that the baby got a virus before ending up a regret that i didn't upload my chapters resulting it to be a wasted. i decided to put it here before the virus eats it just like the old times i lost bunch of stories!

thanks for reading

just like the other chapters i don't have the time to edit this thoroughly inside to outside

sorry for the errors


	16. the author craziness

IVE given hiro a large role way to go hiro leading the latest chapters i certainly make you a** hero** hehe

but konoka was also in this story

the next chapters will revolve around the best pairing of negima KONOSETSU!

IM CURRENTLY WORKING AT THE NEW Chapters ILL UPLOAD IT ANYTIME SOON

( although i don't get that much reviews he he )

just like i always say and i also put this on my profile ounce i put a start i will definitely put an end.

( warning im not that nice when it comes to ending but i will definitely give this story a very interesting ending!)

try listening to the song born for you by david ill use that song in the future!

see you next time i mean talk to you through written words he he


End file.
